Stupid Cupid
by merissala
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: How it starts

Chapter 1

Ryoma is just your average little angel up in heaven until one day God decided to give him the job of being Cupid. At first he complained about having to wear such stupid clothing the other Cupids had to wear, so God gave him a choice of clothing. Now he looks like a regular human being. He's been Cupid for years and always putting people together whenever he felt like it. There's a guy there, there's a girl there, put them together and it's all good. He never signed up for being Cupid, so technically it'd be God's fault if there was imbalance in the world if he made a mistake.

Like if he accidentally shot a farmer and his cow. That he would count as God's fault. Or if he had gotten a person in love with his car. He wouldn't be at fault either. Whatever he did, wasn't his fault, because he never wanted the job anyways. But what's weird is, why God didn't fire him, he could of at any time, place, whatever. Actually, he couldn't. There wasn't any other heaven creature who is strong enough to withstand the power given to whom is Cupid, or someone sane enough, for now at least… so the only person who could do this job…is Echizen Ryoma.

One day he came upon a island on Japan just finishing his rounds in Beijing, China. There was a school that intrigued Ryoma very much. He went down to take a closer look.

"Seishun Gakuen hmm…? It looks like any old school I've seen, oh well, I'm going in," he said to himself, flying in.

The first thing he noticed was the tennis courts, since it was already after school and it was practice time. The ball went back and forth. Any old tennis game thought Ryoma. But he was wrong. There was one ball that was hit by this scary tennis player that went around the court and back in. "Interesting…"

Ryoma did play a few times, but after beating everyone in tennis up in heaven who wanted to play him, he decided to stop, since God didn't want to have a match with him. He scanned the courts for more peculiar things. Another guy had jumped up and hit the ball for a dunk, but the ball stayed down on the ground for longer than a usual dunk would stay. After the bounce the ball leaped up in the air and out of the courts. "Hmm… not bad."

He wondered around through the courts. He was invisible to mortals and wanted to watch up closer. He sat down in the middle and relaxed, since every thing that went towards him would go through anyways.

"Tezuka-bunchou!" yelled someone. Ryoma looked up, along with the dude named Tezuka.

"What is it Fuji?" And they went on with their conversation. Ryoma got up from where he was sitting and crept up to watch them. Ryoma thought Tezuka was very attention-grabbing. He had this aurora that made people want to look at him. He didn't like the feeling so he wanted to play with him a little.

"Okay, the next person who I see with him will be the one shot for him," he said, making his bow and heart arrows appear in his hand. "Since there is already a person next to him, I guess they be together forever." He ignored the fact that they were both guys, not that it mattered to him. He aimed and fired at Tezuka, he got it, but for some weird reason he started laughing.

"What the…" Echizen muttered. He looked at his arrows. Written on the package that they were bought in was 'Laughing arrows made only for cupids.' "Whoops…" People stopped what they were doing, the captain…actually laughing. What. The. HELL! Of course Ryoma didn't know what kind of guy Tezuka was but even _he_ thought that guy ridiculously laughing is weird. The silent but tense kind of people would be a little frightening when they laugh. He took out another set of arrows, and yes, they were the right ones. He shot at Fuji who beside him had a laughing Tezuka and completed the task. "Now to aim for the laughing moron…" He rose up the bow and let go. It hit. Immediately Tezuka had stopped laughing, but what he did freaked out all the tennis club members. He was staring straight into Fuji's eyes and Fuji was staring lovingly at him. They started holding hands.

"Shusuke, will you… go out with me?" Tezuka smiled and behind their little conversation was a scene of lovely roses and hearts all over and Sakura blossoms falling dramatically.

"Oh, Kunimitsu, I thought you'd never ask, of course I'd be delighted to go with you!" They broke apart and Fuji waved goodbye with a handkerchief that appeared out of no where bidding Adieu to Tezuka as though he'd never see him again. Everyone had they jaws dropping and some that even fell to the floor. "D-did Tezuka-bunchou ask Fuji-san out? HOLY SHIT!" someone whispered quite loudly to the person next to him.

"AHEM! I heard that, why did everyone stop practicing? 45 laps everyone!" The captain yelled.

"Even me?" Fuji said pointing at himself, "I wasn't practicing but-"

"Don't worry you can run if you like…"

Whoa, Ryoma definitely wasn't expecting that. True that whenever he had done that, they did do crazy things but he's never done it on guys before. "Cool… maybe I should try this again…" Before he could do anything there was a really loud noise in his head calling his name.

"ECHIZEN RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OH god, it's god…AGAIN. What is it?"

"Get up here this instant!"

End of Chapter 1

I wrote a lot this week, not on this story, but one my other stories! I'm so happy! Review please! Any question? Put them in your review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Going for 2

**I'm so very sorry for the long update! I'm a big procrastinator… (is that how you spell it?) anyways, here it is!  
Also, i'm not very religious, well sorta kinda, i dunno, so if me putting "GOD" in here offends you, i'm terribly sorry.**

**And again "I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS"**

**if i did, i would be very proud at myself for actually drawing 34 finished books.**

_RECAP_

"Cool… maybe I should try this again…" Before he could do anything there was a really loud noise in his head calling his name.

"ECHIZEN RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OH god, it's god…AGAIN. What is it?"

"Get up here this instant!"

**Chapter 2**

"Yo. What is it?" Ryoma said with absolutely no emotion at all.

"DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID!" yelled out the almighty superior being.

Ryoma almost flinched at the wind of words that were blown at him as he put his two index fingers in his ears to cover the sound. He thought he might have gone deaf. Man was it loud. Being how small and short he was, he maybe might of actually been blown away. But he wasn't. Aww...too bad for God. "Well, it depends what you thought."

"AUUURRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH!" He yelled some more, almost looked like he was insane. Somewhere down in Earth, it thundered."I can BARELY stand you! Just go! Here!"Now there was lightning. He threw a white paper scroll at him, "Take it and leave, don't come back until you've finished! GOT IT?"

"Yes, yes." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I SAW THAT!" Rain poured like there was no tomorrow, along with series of loud lightning crashes. There actaully might be no tomorrow, if Echizen kept on provoking his boss. Well he wasn't really his boss, since Ryoma didn't listen to him more than half the time anyways, as if.

"GO ALREADY!" The world was getting closer to collapsing. Some down there were crying out, "AH! The apocolypse has come!" Whatever that is.

"Okay, stop bitching already! You're going to destroy Earth." Then left dissappearing into thin air.

God let out a fustrated cry. You have no idea how bad the world's condition is as of this moment.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTOTPOTPOTOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

Somewhere down in Earth... a little bluish-green (black?) haired boy looked at a scroll. He opened it.

"Okay, next is in America, oh well, I'm going to skip that. He was trying to find someone in Japan so he could play around with those tennis boys a little longer. Since they were only teens, not actually soul mates, there was no problem. No harm done, right? Who knows, those problems aren't his to deal with anyways.

Japan, Japan, Japan... where where where, Ah! Here! Some random couple. No doubt a girl and another guy. Pity. It read Tachibana Ann and paired beside the name was Kamio Akira. Who the hell were these people? Eh, he didn't need to know. He rolled up the scroll and flew to the direction to where they were.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTOTPOTPOTOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

"Hey Ann-chan!"

"Hm?" Ann looked up. Kamio was calling to her. Such a sweet guy Kamio.

"I was wondering... if... um..." He started to blush and figet. Damn! He could of done this earlier, except there was a sudden thunder storm that came out of absolutely nowhere. When it happened, he was in his room, looking outside the window, all nice and sunny, A minute later, really a minute, thunder and lightning caused his heart to skip two beats and fall out of his chair.

Ryoma looking at the two from far away thought to himself, "Doesn't seem like they need any help." So he closed his eyes to take a rest. When he opened them again, he looked at where they were. They weren't there anymore. Instead, the girl was on the bench, the guy was playing tennis with another guy. And he looked sort of familier. Where did he see him before...? Oh yeah! At that Seigaku place. The one with the dunk smash.

He also saw another guy in the sidelines. He had blue hair (more blue than his own) and he was talking to himself or it looked like it. Mumbling something like, "_Matteku_, I get dragged to the tennis courts by Kamio and he doesn't even acknowlege me here. Too caught up with playing Momoshiro. What is with him, I never should have came anyway. Such a waste of my time..." Aaand, he went on.

Ryoma didn't feel like listening to any more of his ramblings. He was more annoying than God. But back to the point. The guy Kamio now needs help to pay attention to his girl... friend? Whatever. Echizen now has to actually use his arrows! Damn. He wanted to save some because they were so expensive in heaven. (There's nowhere else to buy them)Stretching back the string of the bow he let go and it pinched Kamio's butt.

Ryoma could still hear his youch even from the distance he was. "OWW!" Kamio said as he rubbed his butt. "That's weird, I thought these love ones (he's referring to the love arrows) weren't supposed to hurt." Then he snickered. Not his problem, then aimed for the next target, the oh so talented playgirl of Fudomine. "This will be easy..." Repeating the same step he did before, the arrow was shot out, going for Ann. Ryoma turned back to leave just when he heard a cry of disgust.

"EW! Geez, get a room!" Sounded like a guy.

He whipped his head back to take a look, wondering why people making out would be disgusting. Unless... did it really... no...he couldn't have, did he really miss? He squinted, then blinked. He hit the mumbling freak! He jumped off the tree and ran towards them. Now they were making out, in front of Ann and that dunk smash guy, along with other spectators in the crowd. He messed up, again. Then _again_, wasn't his fault, wasn't his problem. Haha, as if God would buy that. Noooo way.

Hey left the four (two of the four were making out) and dissappeared to finish his work and take a nap somewhere. He reopened his scroll, looked kinda of long. Maybe he could stay just a bit longer. But then again, napping was tempting too... ah... in a pillow factory. Mmm... pillows. Then,when he appeared up in the sky, he saw a school. "Hey, maybe it's Seigaku," he looked closer at the front building, "Hn? Hyo...tei?

End of Chapter 2

**YES! finally finished with the second chapter! sorry this update took so long.**

**tell me anything that's wrong, if my story gettingless funny or if it's badly written, please tell me! i would gladly try to make myfuture story writings better. Unless you hate my stories so much, you don't want me to write anymore... sniff... anyways. thanks for reading!**

**one more thing: i don't like writing a lot of Japanese in my story, but sometimes i do, sorry, you won't see it a lot!**

_Matteku: meaning somewhere around like "Geez" or "Damn" i think that's what it means, correct me if i'm wrong!_


	3. Chapter 3: Another school

**I was...(waas) going to put this off till three months later, but then i decided, even i can't wait that long, soooo i'm going to try to make this by July 30th 2006 or before, that's my goal**

**warning: Spoilers from manga, nationals seigaku vs. Hyoutei/Hyotei (actually not really, it doesn't really even matter, i just need to say this just in case anyone will get mad... who knows if what i wrote REALLY happened, the spoiler is just a little mix up with the doubles players of Hyotei)**

**might have some spelling mistakes, ****okay, sorry here's the chapter**

Chapter 3

"Hyotei? Never heard of it, might as well take a look," He paused, "What about the pillow factory? Maybe I should come back later..but that's... eh...hmm...then again I could..." Echizen stopped this rambling. Why the hell is he talking to himself? Either go or not go. It's that simple. Must have been influenced by that mumbling guy. Geez, how troublesome.

In the end, Ryoma gave up his pillow- factory- wanting- side and decided to go to the school.

As he went in, just as Seigaku, he first noticed the tennis courts. (duh, that's like his favorite sport) But unlike Seigaku, it was huge! Those tennis courts might even match up to his room. (I mean, Ryoma's room up in heaven is big, really really big.) He wondered around, looking for something to do and overheard someone talking.

"Oshitari, why are you sulking over something so small like this, you're playing singles 3, that's it."

"But-"

"No buts, why are you so worked up, you've played singles before, unless... it's Gakuto isn't it?"

Oshitari flushed. "WHAT! N-no, it's isn't!"

The other guy raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Ah..It's just that, he's going to play doubles with someone else.."

"You mean Hiyoshi right?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that-"

"They're actually going to play well together?"

Ryoma smiled, more like smirked, as he listened to their conversation. This was going to be fun. There was already jealously going on with Oshitari (as he learned when the other boy called him) and ...what was his name again? Oh right, Gakuto. And adding on another person...Hiyoshi. Now, all he need to do was find those other two...

He quickly scanned the tennis courts. How in the world was he supposed to find them? He didn't even know what they looked like!

Then, as if right on cue, someone yelled out, "Hiyoshi! Gakuto! Get over here!" It was the boy who was talking to dark-blue haired person before. Two boys came jogging over to the speaker who was with Oshitari, thankfully. He didn't want the three to be all over the place. Cause then he'd have to find them. And for some reason, Ryoma felt like calling the other guy, "Monkey King." Maybe he was a real monkey king he met in his past life, but that was really far-fetched.

"What _Atobe_." He said his name like it was poison. Maybe he was mad about something. (actually he just hates Atobe, there's no other reason really.)

"Now, now Gakuto, no need to get so pissy, you have to call me _buchou_."

"Alright _buchou_, What. is. it." He seemed ready to rip Atobe's (that's what he was called) head off and smash it into pieces.

Soooo then, all he had to do was take two arrows hit one against Hiyoshi and one at Gakuto, have them make out or do some crazy thing, get Oshitari jealous, and his work will be done. All's well. Hopefully, this time there won't be any making mistakes. Though it is funny sometimes, Echizen Ryoma just doesn't like messing up. Nope he doesn't.

Gakuto and Monkey King were still talking, err... Gakuto was arguing about something while Monkey King was just looking annoyed. The other two weren't doing anything. Ryoma checked if everything was in place. _Good, now everything's set and in place. _Except for Monkey's foot. Echizen didn't notice that his leg shifted over a little bit, looking like he could trip somebody...

But that was too late because Echizen already let go of the arrow. The first one went through Hiyoshi. Nothing happened yet, since the second arrow wasn't fired yet. The other one though...he might of stretched the string a bit too far. Maybe that's why the arrow had went into Gakuto's back, pushed him forward while he yelled out, "_ITAI!_" causing him to jerk forward and trip over Monkey's foot, resulting in falling over to Oshitari and his lips accidently pushed against his.

And in addition to that, the love arrow had already started taking affect.

Hiyoshi reacted almost immediatly to the little accident and grabbed Gakuto's wrist, taking away from Oshitari (who was still shocked from what happened). He pulled him to his embrace and in for a very, very, I mean, _very _passionate kiss. And allMonkey and Oshitari (a red-faced Oshitari) could do was watch. But that was only until...

...the dark blue-haired tensai snapped.

"Get away from him you little whore!"

End of Chapter 3

**YAY! I really did it! OMG! i really did it, a chapter 3! AAAnd i finished it before July 30th! Isn't that amazing? there was a three month gap between chapter 1 and 2... sooorry for that late update. **

**Oshitari OOCness here, a bit**

**also, i just noticed that Oshitari's name can be pronounced like this: O shit ari **

**weird, never noticed that, haha! I only did when i noticed i spelled his name wrong when i was proof reading this**

end: july 28/29 i dunno

next chapter coming up soon! maybe...


End file.
